


Blind Date

by FamiliarFan



Series: Be My Valentine [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blindness, Cute, F/M, OOCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFan/pseuds/FamiliarFan
Summary: Ludwig was strict about punctuality, but he can make an exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was really hard for me to write. I was stuck on how to start this. This challenge is harder then I thought.

Ludwig had a fleeting thought that silenced his buzzing mind. The park bench he sat at was comfortable. For it being made of fake wood and having been sitting for about twenty minutes he didn’t feel sore. His scowl deepened. He was told by his friend to meet his “blind date” around noon, and now twenty minutes have passed. He could feel his skin beginning to turn pink from the lack of protection from the sun. Had he had known his mystery date would be horrendously late he would have picked a shaded area.

 

This wasn’t even his idea. He made a comment a few days ago how he didn’t mind being alone on Valentine’s day during his break at work. His friend, an overly friendly Italian man, looked at him as if he just admitted he supported dog fighting. Apparently, admitting he had no existing love life was a huge deal to his friend, and after much protesting Ludwig caved in to going out with a young woman the Italian knew just to shut him up.

 

_ “She’s so nice! You’ll recognize the bella by her purple cardigan. I’m so happy you are spending time with someone on Valentine’s Day, Ludwig!” _

 

Had he known she was unpunctual like his Italian friend he would have declined and stuck with it. But he already said gave his “yes”, hence why he sat all by himself. A few passersby stared at him, but he ignored them.

 

Ludwig gave an irritated sigh. He looked down at his wristwatch and was ready to give up. It’s now been twenty- _ five _ minutes. He was happy the tickets he bought were refundable.

 

He stood and started to walk away. He was used to this happening. He did look intimidating, with his tall stature and broad frame, he didn’t blame women feeling uncertain when meeting him. But that didn’t stop it from hurting.

 

He shook his head, not wanting to wallow in misery, when he spotted a young woman with a purple cardigan coming his way.

 

Ludwig stopped. And stared. The woman in the cardigan looked beautiful. She had on a flowing dress that complimented her figure well, and (h/c) hair that framed her face perfectly, and black glasses covering her eyes. She took hesitant steps, staring ahead at nothing, tapping her cane against the gravel of the pathway.

 

The German blinked a few times. He decided that perhaps, maybe, she was his date. Then he briefly wondered why his friend hadn’t bothered to mention his date was blind. And important detail like that would be nice to have known, he grumbled in his mind as he approached the woman carefully.

 

“Excuse me, miss.” He cleared his throat.

 

She stopped, turning her head towards him. “Sorry, sir, not to be rude or anything, but I am running terribly late. I can’t talk for too long.” 

 

Ludwig swallowed. “You wouldn’t be (y/n), would you?”

 

Her face lit up in a dazzling smile. “I am! Are you Feli’s friend? Ludwig, was it?” She held out a hand in front of her.

 

Ludwig hesitated but shook her hand. It was so small and soft compared to his. He blushed. “Ja, I am Ludwig.”

 

She grasped his hand and gave a firm handshake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you! I’m sorry I’m late. The taxi driver was a complete asshole and I was sort of stranded on the other end of the park. It took me a while, but…” minding her cane and the man in front of her, she spread her arms out, “I’m here!”

 

Ludwig couldn’t help but admire her in that moment. She still held such a positive attitude after what she went through to meet him, and he was about to have a meltdown simply because he sat and waited too long. Right now, he was glad he waited. “So you are.” He simply said.

 

She lowered her arms and gave a small laugh. “So, what are the plans for today? I hope I didn’t make us late.” 

 

“No, no, we are fine.” Ludwig moved closer to her so they stood side by side. “May I take your arm?”

 

She smiled. “Such a gentleman. Of course!”

 

He hooked her arm in his and began to lead the way, the heels of their shoes tapping in sync with her cane. “I was thinking we could eat lunch before we go on a chocolate tour in the city. But we might not have time for lunch, so-”

 

“So we will just have dessert first and lunch after? Sounds great.”

 

Ludwig smiled.

  
  
  



End file.
